


Ah! Love - Seventeen One Shots

by onlymingyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, a little ooc, nothing too intense because I just started writing again lol, one shots, pure fluff, reader - Freeform, seventeen are good boyfriends, small angst, ways for me to start writing again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlymingyu/pseuds/onlymingyu
Summary: A collection of one shots for the members of seventeen with the reader. A way for me to start writing again and share my love for the boys. - Tags added as this grows.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Reader, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Reader, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Reader, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Reader, Jeon Wonwoo/Reader, Kim Mingyu/Reader, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Reader, Lee Chan | Dino/Reader, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Reader, Lee Seokmin | DK/Reader, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Reader, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Reader, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Reader, Yoon Jeonghan/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Ah! Love - Seventeen One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> 1: "Yeah, yeah. You’re welcome. Just stop smiling at me like that.”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re welcome. Just stop smiling at me like that.”

Your grin only grew more, arms tightening around Jeonghan's torso and stuffing your face into his chest. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. THANK YOU!" you yelled into him.

After spending a five months practicing his songs by himself, Jeonghan had finally agreed to let you listen to his personal song - one he made without the guidance of Jihoon and the advice of his members. It was a new experience, one he had on his bucket list for years, and the time it took to complete it was worthwhile. But no one had listened to it, but him.

In fact, no one was even aware of this project until you had caught him singing an unknown melody into his voice notes, doing it up to five times while he sat at the edge of his bed, elbows touching his knees. You practically attacked him, holding him hostage on the bed as he held the phone away from you.

"Yoon Jeonghan, what is that, huh?" you smiled eviliy down at him while your butt crushed his chest. "Tell me, now. You have no escape."

He simply grinned and and shook his body, making you lose your grip on his arms. "Never."

From there, you managed to figure out he had been making a song without the knowledge of his group members. You questioned Jihoon and placed Joshua in a corner to see if they would budge, but just like him, they stayed silent and ran in the opposite way. Because of everyones lack of answers, you now took it upon yourself to question Jeonghan every few days. "Hows the song coming?"

"What song?"

"You know."

"I don't."

And now you were granted permission to listen to it, after begging and pleading to the man.

He reached his arms back around you, and squeezed you closer to his white hoodie, his chin laying on your head. He sighed, his voice warm despite the teasing, "I hope you enjoy it more than you enjoyed bugging me."

You pulled away slightly, to look up at his face peering at you. "Yup. I will. It will be cherished, and savored, and loved, and apprecia-"

"Yeah yeah. Got it," he pulled away from the hug and moved to pull back the studio chair, inviting it for you to sit in. You sat yourself down and he pushed you back to the computer, his back touching the top of your head as he leaned over you to control the mouse. "Once you listen, you can't go spill it to anyone else, okay?"

All you did was nod, and he nodded too. Your eyes stared down the mouse cursor as he moved it across the filled screen - different music tracks all over the mixing program - towards the small white play button. As soon as he clicked it the room was silent.

The first notes of the piano trailed after each other slowly, reminiscent of tiptoeing around something in life. It was a classical ballad you noticed, with nothing other than the piano which he had been learning to play for some time. You recognized it immediately - a rendition of his song with Joshua even more acoustic it, 'Falling For U'.

A few years ago the song had been released, a beautiful melody with Jeonghan and his best friend harmonizing beautifully together. It was made a few months after you met, but was finally heard on the album years later. When you first listened, it took you by surprise that he had been describing your relationship start for fans to listen to and dissect. It was still new and fresh, something slowly growing. You didn't have to ask if he was about you, as he sang it whenever around you as a greeting, a half joke between the two of you.

But now..... with the soft piano singing out the melody for you... you knew it was different.

His soft breath tickled your ear tips, warming them up as he closed his arms around your chest and hugged you back into him. The feeling he gave you mimic the song - warm, full, loved. And as his own voice trailed in along the piano track, your eyes closed and-

Oh.

Oh.

He hugged you even closer. 

Jeonghan's voice swam with the melody, a deepness to his voice that he was still testing out as if recently, and he switched the lines from describing the first dates to describing his ever lasting love. Questioning whether or not he should even speak of the L-word anytime soon. 

You know why it was such a secret now. This was his confession.

It confessed the bubbling heat inside his heart whenever he held your hands, Jeonghan's eyes glazing over in happiness whenever he looked at you, and the nights shared together under the cotton covers. It confessed the way he laughed at your jokes to make you smile bigger, how he watched the movies you did to talk about it after and the food you brought to him on random days. It confessed all of this, in a 3 minute song, but most importantly it confessed his love for you.

Your hands found his quickly, palms warming each other up as you gripped and squeezed each other more. His arms wrapped around your shoulder went even tighter, nuzzling his face into your neck and kissing the soft exposed skin on you.

Words weren't needed because words wouldn't suffice your gratitude and devotion towards the man holding you. There weren't words big enough to begin to show that you mean the same thing. You wished you held the talent he had in your own body, begging for a way to do the same act of love back to him just for the sake of saying 'I love you', but your brain was empty of ways to ever do the same back to him.

And as you turned your head and began to stammer something out, a small whine on your lips, Jeonghan shushed you and kissed your neck again with more force. "I know, I know," he whispered.

"But I really... I want to-"

"You don't need to do anything," he lifted his head up and now simply stared into your eyes, the same happy glaze in them as the song described. "I know."

Your defeated attempts to speak where overpowered by the sound of his voice growing with more determination in the song. There wasn't a thing in the world that felt more powerful than being in love softly and sweetly with someone like Jeonghan. Someone who's attentive, but playful. Who placed this front in front of others that he didn't care, yet his true feelings showed in how he dotted on you around them. A lover who loved with everything in him endlessly.

And there wasn't a thing that stopped you from falling so deeply.

From falling for him once again.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so I started this as a way for me to get better at writing and to practice what I like doing the most and I hope you enjoyed reading. Im not new to fan fiction writing but I haven't done it in over 3 years, but I recently got into Kpop which renewed the spark in me. let me know what you think ;)


End file.
